Sucks to be you
by RainbowNewt
Summary: Daphne and Red gives Sabrina and Puck a sleeping potion, without knowing the side Now the two teens have switched When will they ever be back to their normal self?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story, so I just want to let you guys know that if there is any grammatical errors and that kind of stuff. If there is please tell me in the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm book series. All rights go to Michael Buckley.

Chapter 1: It's only kool-aid

Sabrina stomped through the door, and threw her bag across the room. It landed in the living room with a thud.

"Nice to see you too." said Daphne, who was currently sitting on the couch by Red, with her iPad on her lap. All Red did was giggle.

Sabrina just glared at them. Then, Puck flew through the door and said, "Hey Grimm, don't take everything so seriously. It was a joke."

"Oh, sure." Sabrina said, arms crossed around her chest, her face red with anger.

"Hey, I didn't ask for you to sit on that PB&J sandwich!" Puck said, trying not to burst into laughter. As much as he wanted to, he knew when Grimm got pushed to her limit, things weren't pretty.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you put it there?" argued Sabrina, still glaring at Puck.

In the living room, Daphne and Red were rolling on the ground laughing. It was always good entertainment when the two 15 year olds argued.

"Lieblings! What's going on in here?" asked Sabrina and Daphne's grandmother, Granny Relda.

"Puck made me sit on a peanut and butter jelly sandwich!" Sabrina complained.

"I didn't make you do anything!" argued the pink winged fairy.

"Then why did you put it there?"

"'Cause it was funny!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Do you think it's easy having to deal with these pranks, snotface?" exclaimed Sabrina.

"Well maybe your just being a big baby about it and you should suck it up!" said Puck, getting annoyed by yet another one of Sabrina's outbursts, which were a very common occurrence.

Daphne and Red, who had been eavesdropping from the living room, walked into the entry way of the Grimm home.

"Heyyy Sabrina and Puck..." started Daphne. "You guys seem thirsty... After all of this arguing, doesn't something to drink sound nice?"

Sabrina and Puck just stared at her. Daphne sighed.

"It's Kool-Aid Puck." and with that, he snatched the glass out of the 11 year olds hand, and gulped down the red liquid.

Sabrina looked at her sister strangely, then took the cup from her sisters hand and drank it.

"Hey! This doesn't taste like Kool-Aid! " Sabrina exclaimed, then the teen fell to the floor. Pucks' eyes widened.

"Marshmallow, what did you put in-" the fairy started but was cut off as the room around him blackened, and he fell to the floor.

Daphne and Red laughed and high-fived. They left the room, thinking it was only a sleeping spell. Little did they know this spell had a few side effects...

Sabrina blinked a couple times until the room stopped spinning around her. She held on to her head as she felt a head ache come in.

Next to her, Puck groaned. She looked sideways and her mouth dropped open. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, then looked in that direction again. She saw the same face, and it wasn't the one that belonged to him.

The fairy rubbed his eyes and looked over to be accompanied by-him?

Sabrina sat up. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." she looked down at her outfit to see an old green hoodie, worn and worn out jeans. She moved her hands by her face. She saw that they were covered with dirt.

Puck looked down at himself, to find that he was wearing skinny jeans, and a blue flowy shirt. He also saw shiny blond hair cascading down his shoulders.

The two teens looked at each other, their eyes wide and their mouths agape.

Puck was the first one to speak. "Man, I do look good."

Probably the worst thing he could say at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter might be a bit confusing... So just to refresh your memory, Sabrina and Puck switched bodies. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm. Who do you think I am fool?

Chapter 2- Side Effects

"So what do we do now?" asked Sabrina, from Puck's body .

"How am I supposed to know?" Puck (occupying Sabrina's body) argued.

"Well I just thought you might have some ideas..." grumbled Sabrina.

"Marshmallow gave us the potion, so we have to get her back for it!" exclaimed Puck, leaping into the air. He must have forgot that he was in Sabrina's body, so he didn't have his wings, because he reached a good 3 feet before landing on his behind on the tile floor.

"Ow..." he mumbled, laying there. Sabrina smirked.

"Daphne, don't you think Sabrina and Puck should be awake now?" asked Red, nervously, not very familiar to this whole "potion thing".

"It's supposed to wear off in 10 minutes," said Daphne, glancing at the clock. "And it has been 15... We should probably go check on them."

Red agreed, and they ran into the main entrance to their house, giggling to each other. They were greeted by a pink-winged fairy attempting to fly up to them, but not succeeding. He flew around in circles, and crashed into furniture before crashing next to the girls. He quickly bounced up.

"Daphne! Red! What have you done?" the fairy exclaimed.

Both girls thought he was referring to Sabrina laying on the ground, pain showing on her face. Daphne ran to the girl and sat down.

"Are you okay Sabrina?" she exclaimed, hugging who she thought was her sister.

"Forgot... I don't... Have wings... Anymore..." the teen grumbled. Daphne let go of the embrace.

"What?" she asked. "A sleeping potion isn't supposed to put you in pain..."

"Daphne," started who she and Red thought was Puck from across the room. Daphne turned to face the fairy. Still kneeling by her sister's form. "I think your sleeping potion has a few side effects..."

The 11 year old had a confused expression on her face.

"You see... I'm not Puck. I'm Sabrina. That spell must have made us switch bodies somehow."

Daphne gasped, and from across the room, Red's eyes widened.

They heard footsteps down the hallway. Granny Relda appeared in the entryway.

"Is everything okay, Lieblings?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all of you that reviewed! It means a lot! Oh, and funny story actually, I was already finished typing this chapter, when the my computer died on me... So let's write this chapter for a second time!

PurplePastry101: Hey Ela XD

Disclaimer: I dOn'T oWn tHe SiStErS gRiMm aLrIgHt?

Chapter 3- And so it begins

"This is Pucktastic!" Exclaimed an overly-excited Daphne. She rushed over to the fairy standing on the other side of the room. "You cant fly now, Sabrina!" Sabrina sighed.

"No, Daphne. This is not good..." Sabrina said, expressionless. It was so like Daphne to just give her and Puck a sleeping potion without actually knowing the outcomes of the situation.

Granny Relda was very confused. Daphne just called Puck her other granddaughter's name Sabrina?

"Why did you even give us that sleeping potion?" Sabrina asked her younger sister, arms crossed.

"Well, you two wouldn't shut up. It was Red's idea!" She pointed accusingly to the girl standing on the other side of the room.

"What? No it wasn't!" She argued back.

"What is going on?" Asked Sabrina and Daphne's grandmother.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on , Old Lady!" Puck finally spoke, from inside Sabrina's body, using the nickname he always called her. Granny Relda had the expression one might use when watching a Lady Gaga performance.

"You see, Marshmallow here thought she was just giving us a normal sleeping potion, but didn't read carefully enough at the side effects. Tell me, Old Lady. What is a major side effect when giving two people in the same vicinity a sleeping potion?" Puck asked a bewildered Granny Relda.

"Well, a major side effect would be for the two people to switch bodies..." Began the old lady, then her eyes widened in realization.

"Old lady, I'm Puck." Said the boy from Sabrina's body. In spite of the current situation, he grinned evilly. Oh, the pranks he could pull being in a body different than his own... This might just be fun after all.

Sabrina was getting very annoyed. She was sick of being in Puck's body. She had just finished a long conversation with Puck and Granny Relda about how they were going to get through school. Sabrina was impatient. They shouldn't talk about fixing the spell, they should actually get to it. She stomped up the stairs, heading in the direction of the room her and her sister shared. When she walked in the doorway of her room, her sister stopped her.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Daphne. "You can't sleep in this room anymore! You have to sleep in Puck's room!" Sabrina wasn't sure if she should be excited, or mad. Puck's room was cool, but Sabrina wasn't going to let her sister treat her like she was Puck, even though she was in his body...

"Why? I'm still your sister you know! I should be able to sleep in my own room!" Sabrina argued, arms across her chest.

"If you don't sleep in Puck's room, I'm gonna read your diary!" Her sister taunted.

"Fine." Sabrina sighed. She wasn't about to let her sister read her diary, about her thoughts, and some of them including the person Sabrina had switched bodies with.

"How did you get Puck to give in to this?" She wondered. When Puck was in an argument with someone, he was very stubborn and stuck to his opinion.

"I told him he had to sleep in here or I would kill Kraven the Deceiver." Said Daphne cockily, smiling at her own clever idea.

"You are a twisted child!" Yelled Puck, from downstairs in the kitchen. Probably eating, Sabrina decided. Yep, definitely eating. Big surprise there.

"Well, goodnight." Sabrina said to her sister, and headed to Puck's room. She closed the door behind her and took in the nature around her. Puck's room was enchanted to look like it was outside, and Sabrina had always been jealous about it.

She walked over to the trampoline, where the fairy slept, and lied down. Since all of the events that occurred today were so exhausting, Sabrina quickly fell asleep, on the trampoline, a warm breeze in the air, and stars twinkling in the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while... Funny story actually... So what happened was that I was typing this story when the computer died. Being the smart person that I am, before I went to get the charger so the computer died, I copied and pasted the part of this story that I was in the middle of typing. When I got the charger, it wasn't charging the computer. And I saw that there was a dent in the charger, and it looked as if someone had chewed through part of the wire. So thank my dog for this late upload XD. I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY. I REALLYY DOO.

**Chapter 4- Answers**

Puck yawned and stretched as he sat up, and then noticed that he was in a room different than his own. Marshmallow and Grimm's room, to be exact. He pulled the bed covers off of him, and walked toward the door, his vision blurry. As he walked by one of the mirrors, he saw a girl's face rather than his own out of the corner of his eye. He turned in that direction where he saw the face. He blinked a few times, and then rubbed his eyes. When he opened his before closed eyes, he saw that he was accompanied by Grimm's pretty-no ugly! Face staring back at him, mirroring his shocked expression. That's when he remembered.

Memories from the day before came flooding into Puck's mind. The PB&J sandwich, the potion, switching bodies... Puck wanted to be back to his normal self. The Trickster King was royalty, and did not deserve for this to happen to him! It just wasn't fair. He couldn't stand looking like ugly for more than 24 hours! He wanted to be back to his handsome self! Puck also wanted to be a boy rather than a girl. Girls are gross. Plus it was just plain awkward being in a girls body. He shuddered.

As he was opening the door to exit Sabrina and Daphne's room, he was to busy sulking, and before he knew, something gooey splattered onto his head. Puck ran his hand through his hair and then pulled it back to reveal a warm, orange gel. He cautiously brought his hand up to his face and smelled it. The scent reminded him strangely of bananas, tomatoes, and oatmeal? The fairy wasn't sure how to react to this. Then he realized who had done this. Grimm was trying to beat him at his own game?!

No little peasant can beat me, I am the Trickster King! She is no match against my evil powers! _If Grimm wants and this way, than bring it on. I'm the master at pranks here, not ugly. _Puck decided that the least he could do about this situation was to leave the goo where it was for the residents of Ferryport Landing to see. That should embarrass her. After all, it's her body, not his.

As if the prank was somehow reading his mind, blue liquid shot out of a mysterious machine. Water came shooting shortly after, the impact creating suds on his body. More water came, and all that was left from the soap got washed off him, and left him soaked. The whole time the fairy just stood there in shock. Grimm had gave him a bath! Even if it wasn't his body, he hated feeling clean! Puck was very mad. First Sabrina acts like she was going to let him think that he was going to be "gross" and "filthy" the whole day in her own body, and then she goes and gives him a bath?! _What kind of sick mind game is this?! The Trickster King is _not_ to be messed with!_

Puck stomped down the stairs, and into the kitchen where he would eat his breakfast on this Saturday morning. He couldn't wait to be himself again.

Sabrina woke up to the sounds of birds chirping somewhere off in the distance, and the leaves rustling on the trees surrounding her. She opened her piercing blue eyes, but quickly shut them, due to the blinding rays of the sunlight in the room. It was hardly a room though, enchanted to make it seem as if it were outdoors. Sabrina would never fully understand how Puck's room even worked. She looked around her as she sat up, seeing a kangaroo snoozing inside a boxing net. She also saw an ice cream truck, and finally she spotted the door. She climbed up and hopped off the trampoline, when the memories came creeping into her head.

She glanced at her clothes, hoping that it all was just a bad dream, even though the sane part of herself knew there was no other explanation for why she was in Puck's room. What she saw proved her bad dream theory incorrect. A filthy green hoodie and torn jeans could only belong to none other than the one and only Trickster King. Nope. Not a dream after all. She walked toward the door to the room. She opened it slowly, and then closed the door to the fairy boy's room, also closing all the sounds of nature, to be waiting for her next return.

At the kitchen table, she was greeted by Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Daphne, and her own body stuffing her face with some kind of green and purple... Waffle? She could never be sure about the strange recipes her grandmother called "food". Puck was also soaked from head to toe. When he noticed Sabrina walking into the room, he took a pause between stuffing his face to glare at her. She remembered about the genius prank she had set up the night before. Sabrina smirked at the fairy.

"Good morning Puck-I mean Sabrina." Daphne said to her. Sabrina from inside Puck's body just sighed. Even her own sister stumbled on remembering that the two teens switched bodies. It was even her own prank that caused Sabrina and Puck to be in the state they were currently in.

"Good morning, Daphne." replied Sabrina warily.

"Liebling, I'm sorry about this but we will figure this out as soon as possible." Sabrina and Daphne's grandmother, Granny Relda told the girl, attempting to reassure her.

"When?" asked Sabrina and Puck in sync, both very impatient.

"Well, we know who to turn to first," the old lady replied, "Our good friend Baba Yaga."

Everyone else at the table groaned.


End file.
